1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a wrench particularly adapted for torquing round shafts or nuts or the like structures, and especially those structures such as the inner tie rod threaded or pressed on nuts of automobiles, which nuts on structures which are in confined locations and may not be easily accessible laterally, or nuts on structures which are connected at both ends to other structure and thereby not readily accessible for power rotating.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, specialty type wrenches have been developed for torquing nuts, pipes and other variously shaped structures as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,315; 5,282,830; 3,783,703; 5,553,520; 3,906,822; 2,989,880; 4,676,125; 3,664,213; 3,527,327; 2,992,735; 4,724,730; 2,659,257 and Ger. 3,106,510.
While these wrenches may be adequate to torque the items for which they were designed, they cannot meet the non-slip requirements for torquing such items as automotive rack and pinion inner tie rod assemblies which requires considerable torque in a confined space, and which invites severe knuckle or other injury when the torquing tool or wrench slips.